


New moon Tea

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/M, Famous, Fred Weasley Lives, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Ink, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide, Tattoos, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Hermione finishes her nightly rounds before joining a friend for tea.Pretty much everything is the same (so far) except Remus lived.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EerieBarbarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/gifts).



> I wrote this for the TDP random prompt challenge day 13- word Famous. 
> 
> I may continue this but as of right now it's a one-shot.
> 
> This is not beta'd 
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Hermione wanted to pull her hair out as she walked the halls of Hogwarts. Her shoes clicking against the stone was the only thing to be heard, as she did her rounds. It was her seventh year and Headmistress McGonagall had quickly made her head girl when school restarted. With so many magical volunteers it hadn’t taken long for the Ancient castle was rebuilt. Being head girl wouldn't be so bad she mused to herself if it wasn't for the younger students trying to ask her a variety of questions anytime she was in public.

She couldn't stand being "famous" it was a joke to her. So many people had sacrificed and done more than she had. Ron's brother had lost his life, Professor Snape had died for them. Poor Professor Lupin had lost his wife, leaving his son motherless. For any of them to be considered famous made Hermione’s stomach turn. It was as if saying the war was a brilliant thing and should be celebrated as a win. Sweeping the dead under the rug as if the whole thing hadn’t devastated the magical community so deeply. 

Her heart clenched at the thought of Remus. She was relieved when she found out he had taken to living in a cottage at the edge of the grounds. No one cared he was a werewolf anymore, after his contribution to the war it was hard branding them all as evil diseased creatures. The magical community was slowly making ways to integrate them into society and doing away with the stigma that surrounded them. She longed for the day where magical beings were no longer considered as less than them.

As Hermione finished her rounds, she made her way to one of the many windows in the hall. She had been lucky tonight, not finding many students out of bed. She didn’t care what house it was or for the excuses they made, she took an equal amount of points from everyone before sending them off to bed. Leaning her head against the cool stone Hermione’s eyes gazed upon Hogwarts grounds. She was mildly surprised seeing a light on in Remus’ cottage. 

Her feet decided before her mind did moving her out of the castle and towards his cottage. As she went her eyes took in the dark sky, she forgot it was a new moon tonight. Her hand knocked against the wooden door before her mind could talk her out of anything. 

Remus opened the door, his eyes widening slightly as he took in Hermione standing before him still in her school uniform. Hermione’s eyes copied his as they took in the pale torso of her shirtless Professor. Her eyes traveled down slightly to see the silk pajama trousers hanging on the edge of his hip bones. 

Clearing her throat as she tried not to drool over the older man, Hermione attempted to explain herself. “My feet carried me here after I saw your light on,” she murmured internally, slapping herself for being so eloquent. 

“Yes, well, Moony is rather silent during the New Moon so I was taking some quality time for myself. I wouldn’t mind the company though,” he insisted, stepping aside to show her he was serious. 

With a faint heat to her cheeks, Hermione stepped in. Taking in the sight of the cottage she noticed it wasn’t like Hagrids at all. It seemed to have more than one room for one. For two everything was regular sized and very organized. There were baby toys here and there on the floor and other baby items, everything else was firmly in its place. She took a seat at the kitchen table trying to think of something to say. 

“I was just about to make some tea. Care for a cup?” he asked moving the kettle to hang over the fire. 

“Yes please, Sir,” Hermione answered, her eyes focused on the table, missing Remus’ back going ridged at her words. 

With a cough Remus grabbed out two teacups, preparing everything they would need. He took the kettle off quickly as it began to whistle. Smiling sheepishly, Remus explained it was out of habit. Teddy was with his grandmother as he often was. When he was here though, Remus had to keep everything quiet so the baby could get his required sleep.

Hermione nodded her eyes taking in the various scars that covered his slender frame as he finally sat across from her. She prepared her tea easily, her eyes turning to focus on the table once more. Hermione had a crush on the man for years before Tonks came around. She always thought it was foolish and would go away, but it never did. Even her brief stint of dating Ron hadn’t distracted her much from the older man who she had seen frequently at the rebuild. 

Tonks hadn’t been dead long though and Hermione wasn’t one to pounce on a vulnerable man. Instead, she used her time with him getting to know him more and learning from him as much as she could. Everything she learned just endeared him to her more. They talked about baby Teddy-Hermione frequently offering to help him with anything he needed- and everything that Remus had been dealing with. When it was Hermione’s turn to talk of her struggles she kept it light and brief not wanting to pile on to his already full plate. 

Hermione cursed herself as she paused too long in his doorway as if she was waiting for a kiss. Remus surprised her instead with a hug. “I enjoy our teas together very much,” he told the younger woman as his warm skin pressed into her. 

“I enjoy it too Remus, greatly,” she told him in a choked whisper. 

As he let go Hermione walked away slowly trying not to look as if she was fleeing him. In a way, she was as she was scared her heart would burst if she stood near him for another moment. Her logical side chided her with a barrage of negative thoughts, she forced them away her gaze focused on the starry night sky.


	2. Covering and Remembering the past in turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Remus go on an adventure to a new shop in Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's all other characters belong to J.K Rowling
> 
> This chapter was written for day 17- word ink
> 
> This is not beta'd

Hermione sat in the library, the sun shining in through the window. It was surprisingly bright for mid-autumn. The heat from it caused her to push up the sleeves of her uniform, something she rarely did these days. Her tawny eyes caught upon the scar, the slur, carved into her forearm. She couldn’t take her eyes off the word, it had faded to a pale red. It hadn’t been long since she received it after all. 

“Are you okay Hermione?”

The girl in question turned her head slowly looking up into the concerned gaze of her defense professor. “Oh, yes,” she answered quickly, moving her arm to her lap. 

“Will you join me for a stroll to Hogsmeade? There’s a new shop there I’d like to show you,” he asked holding a stack of books in his arms. 

Hermione hesitated, worrying her lip between her teeth as she thought it over. It was a Friday evening. Her classes were all over for the day and she didn’t have rounds on Fridays. He was her professor though, but, he was also her friend and she was of age. Most of her old classmates hadn’t even returned and it would be nice to get some fresh air. They could probably grab dinner in the village as it was only around two. Her class load was lighter than it had been her previous years. She also thought about how the new shop might be a bookstore and she was eager to see their selection.

With a smile, she told him she would enjoy that she just needed to change first. After agreeing to meet at his cottage they went their separate ways. Hermione went to the Gryffindor girl’s dorm, it was empty for once. Usually, it was a fight for the bathroom or any sort of privacy since those returning or their last year shared it with those taking their actual seventh year. McGonagall only made those who weren’t here repeat the year they missed, the rest moving forward with their studies. 

Hermione quickly stripped out of her uniform before donning a baby blue tie-dye t-shirt and black jeans. Grabbing a jean jacket she slipped into a pair of comfortable tennis shoes. Stopping in the bathroom she felt foolish as she put on a hint of makeup, focusing mainly on her eyes. Her eyeliner was thin, her eyeshadow a pale gold. Making sure her curls weren’t too crazy she then put on her jacket, hiding her wand in an inside pocket. 

The cool air hit her as she emerged from the castle. Autumn wind played with her hair as she tried not to run to Remus’ cottage. He was standing out front a black cloak clipped at his neck billowed in the wind. Under it, he wore a pale grey sweater with a striped sweater vest over it. His jeans hung loosely on his frame and looked as if they’d seen better days. 

Remus offered his arm as Hermione reached him. She hesitated only a second before locking her arm with his. “Will you tell me about this shop?” she asked cussing internally as she tried to catch her breath. 

“No,” Remus chuckled as they walked towards the village. “It’s better to see first hand,” he explained with a smile. 

They walked silently after that, the leaves crunching beneath their feet. The sun beat down them, but the autumn wind kept the heat at bay. Hermione had to stop herself several times from resting her head on Remus’ shoulder as they walked. She was grateful they hadn’t encountered anyone yet, not wanting to start gossip. It was bad enough in her fourth year when she was made out to be a hussy going from guy to guy.   
Soon they crossed the bridge leading into the village. It was a sight during the winter, covered in snow, but even in autumn, it had a beauty to it. Lost in her own thoughts she didn’t see where Remus was leading her until they finally stopped. Before them was an average-sized building made of wood. It was slightly smaller than the Three Broomsticks in size but had a large sign hanging from the peak of the roof. She turned herself so she could read incorrectly. 

“Compendium Ink,” Hermione read out loud before turning to Remus with a confused look on her face. “Why are we here?”

“Well, I wanted to check it out, thinking of getting something to remember Sirius, James, and Lily...Nymphadora too, probably. I thought you may want to cover up that scar.” he told her, gesturing to his arm, a blush coloring his cheeks as a sadness lingered in his eyes at the mention of his friends.

“Oh, I never pictured myself with ink,” Hermione giggled slightly at the thought before shrugging and pushing forward into the shop. 

The front entrance was separated from the rest of the shop by a large wooden wall covered in artwork. There was a large window in the center with a closed-door next to it. A familiar face poked his head into the window when he heard the bell chime at their entrance. Hermione’s smile fell as she recognized Theodore Nott.

“Before you go running off, you should know I’m only an apprentice. I’ve also grown my own opinions and the woman I work under is a professional and has never had any prejudices,” he spoke hurriedly holding her eyes. 

Remus stepped forward telling his former student they would take a moment to look over the art before deciding. Theodore gave a nod before disappearing behind the wall once more. Hermione moved to a book sitting on a glass coffee table ignoring her professor's gaze. Opening the book a smile grazed her face as she took in the fact some of the tattoos were enchanted to move. A kitten batted a ball around a page while on another, tiny butterflies flitted between colorful roses. 

She looked through most of the book, nothing standing out to her, but she was increasingly aware of how close Remus was to her as he looked through the book with her. On the final page, an image of a book opened, it’s pages slowly turning as a quill and ink rested near it, caught her attention. Halfway through the tattoo book turning a burst of colorful sparks shot into the space above it before it continued turning its pages. 

“That would be very fitting for you. Do you think it would cover it though, as there’s not much detail to it?” Remus questioned as he saw her stop on the particular tattoo. 

“I can make any tattoo cover anything,” a feminine voice spoke, startling Hermione slightly.

“Sorry hun, didn’t mean to spook you. Theo told me there were some customers that weren’t sure if they’d be getting anything done because he was my apprentice,” her accent clearly American, was interesting to Hermione. 

The older woman, around Remus’ age, moved to stand closer to Hermione holding up a hand to keep the younger woman from protesting. “I understand everything that happened in this country, though it all finished before I came to England. I still heard all about it and want to make sure you know I hold none of their beliefs. What are you hoping to get covered?” the woman asked. 

“My forearm,” Hermione answered simply as she took off her jacket to show the scar. 

Hermione was still unsure as she sat there but her worries disappeared as the woman took her arm in her firm grasp, her free hand delicately touching the word. Hermione watched the tattoo artist's face twist in concentration as she looked between the book and the scar. After a moment she pursed her lips and nodded her grey eyes meeting Hermione’s gaze. 

“It will be painful but I can do it. I’ll just need to add some details, we can discuss those if you’d like to go through with it. I’m Chumani by the way and you are?” the woman introduced herself as she released Hermione’s arm.

“Hermione Granger. Also yes I think I will go forward with it. My friend Remus was also looking to get some work done,” Hermione told the older woman as she gestured to Remus. 

He smiled, shaking Chumani’s hand, trying not to focus on the fact Hermione left out she was his professor. “Yes, I’m thinking it will be two tattoos. I’m thinking one of a dog and stag outline, moving over my left forearm. Possibly a third animal added in, a doe. The second tattoo will be a small jackrabbit on the back of my neck that doesn’t move,” Remus told the tattoo artist, forgetting for a moment Hermione was in the room. 

Hermione realized with how sure he was, Remus had thought of his tattoos for some time. Chumani nodded ushering them both through the door. The rest of the shop was as sterile and clean as the lobby, not a speck of dust in sight. 

“I’ll probably do yours first, Remus. Then I’ll discuss yours with you, Hermione, depending on the time, we may have to schedule the tattooing to be done in a separate appointment.” 

Remus and Hermione nodded in response causing Chumani to smile and tie up her long black hair. “Alright, let’s get started.”


	3. Continuing on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione joins Remus at the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for day 21- Friend
> 
> This chapter is not beta'd
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

Hermione stared at her arm absentmindedly watching the book turning its pages, a spark of magic shooting up every few minutes. It only moved when she cast the spell when she cast it but she found it relaxing. She couldn’t believe she had got it done months ago, every time she saw it, it felt new. It was now Spring the school year had passed quickly since Hermione already knowing most everything. The thought of just leaving though twisted her stomach. 

She was supposed to have this illustrious career ahead of her but she just wanted to hold on to the past a tad longer. An overwhelming sense to go outside filled the young witch, leaping up from her bed she grabbed her cloak and scarf, then slipping on her shoes she made her way out. In her hurry, she bumped straight into Ginny almost knocking the younger girl down. 

“Sorry Gin.” Hermione paused a moment to see if her friend was alright. 

She was still surprised Ginny had returned to school after the loss of her brother Percy. None of the Weasley’s had been very close with Percy, especially after he shunned his family to get further in with the Minister. Still, the family mourned his loss greatly. Hermione surmised she wanted to get away from the grief her parents were going through. To lose a child, Hermione wanted to weep at the thought. 

“No worries I wasn’t looking. I'm full of adrenaline from quidditch practice. Where you off to?” the redhead asked as she switched spots with Hermione. 

“Oh just to walk the grounds. Such a nice day out, might see what Remus is up to,” Hermione answered, not missing the look on the girl's face she quickly replied, “it’s not like that Gin we’re just friends.” 

“Mhm,” Ginny said with a knowing smile as she waved the brunette off.

Hermione shook her head on her way outside trying to put the look Ginny gave her out of her mind. The butterflies in her stomach couldn’t deny she wished there was more between her and Remus but it wasn’t the time for such things. He was still grieving his wife after all and trying to figure out balancing being a dad and a professor. No, they were just friends and Hermione was content with that. Shoving the castle doors open she stepped outside. 

The sight of the Forbidden Forest blooming warmed her heart. Hogwarts grounds looked beautiful, growing life once more after the winter. Deciding not to seem desperate Hermione made her way to the lake first. Surprise filled her when she saw Remus there, a little boy crawling around on a blanket. She paused for a moment debating on visiting Hagrid first instead. The decision was made for her when Remus called out. 

“Hello Hermione, care to join us?” he asked, catching the boy before he made it down to the water. 

Hermione couldn’t help smiling as she made her way down to them. “Hello Remus, hello Teddy,” she greeted them as she stood at the edge of the blanket. 

She always refused to coo or baby talk to children knowing they learned better by talking regularly. Remus gestured for her to take a seat next to her, something she quickly complied with. Tucking her legs under her Hermione smoothed down her skirt. 

“You’re learning quite a bit,” she complimented Teddy as he stood for a moment before plopping down on his butt. 

“Yes, he’ll be a year next month. I can’t believe how much time has passed and yet some days it seems like none at all has passed. What brings you out to the lake?” he asked tugging down the hat on Teddy’s ears as a chill drifted in off the lake. 

“Just out for a stroll, such nice weather we’re having. Speaking of birthdays. I’m sorry I didn’t do more for yours. I was going to make you a cake but time got away from me,” Hermione told him with a frown her eyes focused out on the choppy water. 

“It’s alright. It would be kind of weird celebrating this year, with so many people gone,” he responded, his eyes not straying from Teddy as the boy kept attempting to walk. 

“I’m your friend though and should’ve done more. If we stop celebrating, stop living we’re just tarnishing their memories,” she told him solemnly, holding her hands to urge Teddy to walk to her. 

“You’re right of course. Maybe next weekend we can have some cake together. I’ll even let you bake it,” Remus chuckled bumping his shoulder with hers before holding his hands out to Teddy as well. 

A round of cheers and applause went up between them as Teddy took his first steps crashing into Remus’ chest. Hermione choked back her tears as she noticed the one streaming down Remus’ face as he hugged his son. Reaching out she rubbed his back lightly trying to bring him what little comfort she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I saved Fred I'm not a monster xD


	4. The memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First memorial for the battle of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for day 22- Loss
> 
> This is not beta'd
> 
> This would've been longer but I was falling asleep writing it.

Within the blink of an eye, it was the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione felt deep despair in her chest as she dressed for the memorial ceremony. She knew most everyone would be wearing black as they did for all the funerals they held almost a year ago. Hermione tamed her curls into an elegant braid that hung down her back. 

She hadn’t been particularly close to anyone that had been killed, but still, she felt the loss and grief of those around her. Looping her arm through Ginny’s, the two women made their way down to the carriages. They could all now see the creatures pulling them. Hermione found the Thestrals a tad horrific and tried not to look at them, instead, focusing on the ground. 

The carriages took them silently to a field near Hogsmeade. Luna and Blaise had joined them in the carriage but nobody said a word as in bounced along the cobbled roads. Hermione looked out the window, taking in the grounds passing, then the shops of Hogsmeade. Soon her eyes gazed up the large crowd gathered for remembrance. Not all of them were close to the deceased but rather came to pay their respects and to see the heroes. Hermione scoffed at the thought. 

As soon as they came to a halt Hermione rushed to let the others out, only to stand by the carriage instead of moving forward. Her eyes scanned the crowd for a head of familiar brown hair. Finding she frowned musing that he may just be running late. Still, she decided it was best to stay at the back of the crowd, trying her best to go unnoticed. The family members were seated in front of a stage as the rest stood around talking amongst themselves. 

A hush fell over the crowd as the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stepped onto the stage. “Hello everyone, welcome to the first annual memorial of the Battle of Hogwarts. We lost so many brave and honorable people that day and over the course of the war. I would all like us to have a moment of silence for them before we hear from some of the family members of the deceased,” Kingsley told them before bowing his head, his hands clasped before him.

Hermione couldn’t help but tune out the speeches. She wanted to listen closely but her mind was fogged over with concern for Remus. Their carriage had been last, no one else apparating or flying in either. Time dragged on as she tried to push the worry out of her mind. 

After the speeches and caring words, the Minister announced none of the Golden trio would be making an appearance. Hermione could tell a majority of the audience wanted to boo that but everyone held their tongues. With that announcement, Hermione hurried into the carriage once more. Not waiting for anyone to settle in with her, she commanded the carriage to take her to Remus’ house.


	5. Concern breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to check on Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for day 23- Murder
> 
> This is not beta'd
> 
> Warning there is talking about suicide.

Hermione knocked rapidly, her heart beating in a steady rhythm of worry. Relief flowed through her, cooling her heated skin. Her eyes narrowed though when she took in the man’s disheveled state. He stepped back without a word, gesturing for her to come in. She repressed the gasp at the sight of his cottage.   
Never before had she seen the place in such disarray. “Remus, what happened? Were you attacked? I should go get someone,” she asked as she hurried back to the door.

“No Hermione, there’s no need. I did this myself,” he sighed as he sat on his sofa, his head in his hands.

“Why?” she asked gently as she walked back towards him.

“My wife was murdered, Hermione. She should have stayed home! It should have been me!” he yelled jumping back up. “All my friends were murdered, I’m completely alone and I’m so angry I can’t stand it. I’m this horrible creature and only get to see my son on the weekends, and not even every weekend because I’m a bloody werewolf. I’m tired of living, Hermione but to do anything would waste their sacrifices,” Remus raged pacing across the room from Hermione. 

Hermione was speechless, twisting her hands together as she thought of what to say. Instead, she ran across the room wrapping her arms around Remus without thought. A sob escaped her causing her to realize how selfish she was being but still, she held on. After a moment Remus wrapped his arms around the young woman, tears escaping as he slowly lowered them both to the floor. 

“I know it sounds selfish but please don’t leave me, Remus. Don’t leave Teddy. Your son loves you and I don’t care that you’re a werewolf. You’re here cause you’re meant to be and they aren’t because the world is cruel. Humans are cruel. Please,” Hermione whimpered into his chest, hoping he could make out what she said. 

Remus slid his hand over the unruly curls with a sigh. Thanks to his slightly enhanced hearing he was able to make out everything she said. He stayed silent warring with the hopelessness and despair suffocating him. He cared for Hermione, but life was too much sometimes. When he remembered the laughs and support he had with his friends. When he remembered the embrace of his wife as he laid in bed alone. It was a struggle to continue. 

Choking down his feelings Remus hushed the girl in his arms, moving her to look at him. Gently he began wiping away her tears. “I won’t leave either of you,” he whispered. 

She tried to stop her tears as she nodded but they came unbidden. Her shoulders shook as she was wracked with sobs. All the pain and loss flowing through her. Hermione’s parents hadn’t been murdered but they might as well have been. She could never bring them back, the risk too great with rogue Death Eaters still out there. 

Remus slowly picked up his friend moving her to the couch where he wrapped her in a blanket Molly had made him. As she cried he began cleaning up, repairing what needed it. When he turned back he hadn’t expected to find Hermione sleeping. Deciding it was best to let her sleep, he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. With his concern focused on Hermione, Remus noticed he didn’t feel like he was suffocating.


End file.
